Lemmiki
by PopTartAddict
Summary: Roxas, you forgot. AkuRoku Axel Roxas


AN: FINALLY. It is finished. ::jiggles:: This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction...ever. This title was originally going to belong to a story that contained a plot and would be long running. A chapter story. Well...that didn't work out, so this one-shot came about. I'm thinking about making a flower series but I'll probably never get around to that...

ANYWAY. The story.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Forget Me Not_

Black boots thudded against pale glistening floors, causing a hollow echo to resonate in the hallway. The sound halted with a clack as the pair of feet came to a stop in front of a large door. A gloved hand reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly as to not make too much noise. With a squeak the door opened. A pale face flinched the moment the sound was let out. Cautiously the same face peered into the room on the other side. A smirk lit up the angular features as green eyes spotted a blond and black lump lounging on an armchair.

Thin eyebrows knotted together in thought; teleport in? No. Too much noise...the boy would sense it. Elaborate scheme using hot pockets and bendy straws? No. Too much trouble. Stealthy wanna be ninja tactics? Perfect.

With swiftness very different from wind, the darkly clad body slipped through the crack in the doors. Falling to the floor immediately, said body crawled along the marble until the armchair was in reach. Red haired bobbed up behind the chair, "ROXAS!"

A small flinch came from the person being addressed, "Axel," Roxas replied monotonously.

With a chuckle Axel plopped himself down on the sofa across Roxas, "I was hoping for a more animated response,"

Roxas sighed and flipped another page in his book, "If you were hoping to sneak up on me, you'll have to try harder. Demyx has more ninja sense than you do."

Axel gasped in mock-hurt, "I tried my best! No need to be so mean, " he then proceeded to wipe a way an invisible tear at the corner of his eye,"Besides, Demyx learned from Zexion." he added quickly underneath his breath.

Roxas smiled and turned another page, "Yeah, yeah. Like you can feel. So, what did you want?"

Axel blinked innocently in Roxas's direction, "I can't simply enjoy being in your company?"

"No," came to curt reply from the younger Nobody sitting across from him.

Axel let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, "Very funny. But seriously, I have no ulterior motives for being here."

With another rustle of a page turn, Roxas replied, "Uh huh. And I like dressing in a pink tutu and exchanging hard earned money for some annoying kid's rotten teeth."

Axel chuckled and stood up to tower over Roxas, "Oh my god, Roxas! You're the Tooth Fairy?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned yet another page, "Well...I'm supposed to keep my identity a secret, but considering we're so close and all I decided to tell you,"

Axel kneeled at Roxas's level and imitated the Cheshire cat's grin, "Well, don't I feel all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The longer Axel was present, the harder it was to read his book, "Which brings us once more to a.) why you're here and b.) the fact that you can't feel."

Axel swayed from side to side before standing up once more, picking up Roxas's book in his ascent. Roxas let out an indignant squawk as the paper-back was lifted from his hands. Before he had a chance to respond Axel began talking in a loud, booming voice, "Ah, young grass hopper-"

He was interrupted by Roxas, "Not that young. I've been here for half a year. And give me back my book!"

Axel shook his head, moving the book behind his back, " _Young-grass hopper._ We may not be able to feel, but we are able to remember," Finishing his sentence he looked down at Roxas; vivid green clashing with electric blue.

Roxas's eyes shone with boredom as his voice rang through out the small room, "Uh huh. Now that you have had your philosophical moment of the day, kindly hand me back my book," he crossed his hands and drummed his fingers on his biceps impatiently.

Axel took a step back and continued to talk in the same booming mentor voice, "You do not yet grasp the concept! I can see by that-"

"Annoyed," Roxas inserted.

"_Puzzled _expression on your face. You see, young one..." As Axel continued to talk, Roxas hung his head low and gave a long sigh. He had gotten to a very good part in his book...

"Emotions are a tricky thing. We do not have heart, or so our Superior says, but that does not stop us form 'feeling', or rather, remembering. We can get a loose grasp of emotions. Of course, not little trifle emotions, but bigger ones. Main ones like...anger. Take Saix for instance; Male PMS with a horrible temper,"

Roxas let out a chuckle and leaned further back in his chair, having gotten over the fact that Axel wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon and that while he was here, his book would not return to him, "You better not let him hear you say that; It's his 'time of the month'."

Axel continued to grin, "Remind me to get his some tampons."

Roxas laughed merrily (for a Nobody) and shook his head.

Pacing now, the lecture continued, "Anyway, anger. The reason we can 'feel' it is because it is such a powerful human emotion, as stated. It causes many foolish men to do very foolish things. But luckily that does not apply for us because we can not _really _feel it,"

Roxas nodded along, "Uh-huh. How insightful. And since when have you known so much about this topic?"

"Since I read one of Zexion's books," Axel replied, coming to a halt.

Roxas smirked, "Ah. I'm guessing the same book taught you your ninja-tactics?"

"Yup! Not a very good book, I admit,"

Roxas once again laughed which earned another smile from Axel, "Moving on. As I was saying, we can't really feel it, therefore the negative side effects do not apply to us at all. Like sorrow..."

Roxas continued to smile and nod, "Exactly how much time did you spend reading this book?"

"A lot. It was a slow day." Axel answered with a shrug.

"I can tell...And you've just been dying to find someone to tell all this information too..." was Roxas's drawled out reply.

"Continuing!" Axel shouted with a finger pointed at the ceiling, completely ignoring Roxas, "Now, we've-"

"You've."

"Shush. We've been talking about these 'strong' emotions. But really, what are they? What do they include? Why?"

"I don't know, Axel! Why don't you tell me!" Roxas replied in an overly cheerful schoolgirl voice.

"And I will! You see, going back to anger, the reason Saix feels it so strongly, is because he remembers it so strongly. You, for instance do not get angry as easily and the entire reason is because of your Somebodies. What they feel is what we feel, only not as strongly. We remember our Somebodies emotion and therefore feel them, " Axel finished crossing his arms. Several seconds passed before his words caught up to his brain.

Oh shit.

His eyes widened and he nervously glanced at Roxas. The boy had a frozen smile on his face. A smile that was supposed to develop into a grin but caught a disease and was now faltering and dying. And it was Axel's fault. Or really, Zexion's books fault.

But no matter, the taboo subject had been touched. Somebodies.

Unlike other Nobodies, Roxas could not recall events from his Somebody's life and due to this, could not remember what emotions the events were supposed to bring about. It was a very touchy subject for him and due to this, it was an unspoken agreement that neither Axel nor Roxas would mention it.

"Roxas?" Axel shakily attempted to get the blond to look at him.

Roxas turned his head toward Axel but locked his eye to the ground.

"Roxa-"

"Axel. It's fine," Roxas's voice cut thought he air like a knife, sharp, painful, and aimed at Axel.

The red-head winced and took several tentative steps toward the other, "Look, I'm sorry..."

Roxas shook his head and the diseased smile came back, weaker than before, "There's nothing to apologize for. Now, weren't we talking about Saix's tampons?" his voice was weak and the chuckle he offered was lackluster. No points.

Axel frowned. That was not the Roxas he knew and loved. Once more he found himself level with Roxas.

He placed his gloved hand on the Roxas's small shoulder, "Yes there is, Roxas. You know there is..."

Roxas simply shook his head again. He wanted it to pass. He wanted the moment to be over with so he could go back to pretending everything was okay.

Axel's hold on his shoulder simply tightened. It was seriously bugging Roxas and Axel wanted to fix it. Seeing Roxas sad, just _sad_, was 'heart' breaking for him.

"Listen...Roxas...I," Axel stopped, mulling over his next words, "I...I want to help." he finished, eyes focused on Roxas's lowered ones.

A tense silence filled the air as neither moved.

The quiet of the room built in volume until Roxas spoke.

(It wasn't like him to angst, but the fact that he couldn't remember had grown heavier in his heart as time went on. The knowledge had planted an evil seed in his brain, and was giving him headaches with it's very bad attempt at evil laughter. It was incredibly hard to ignore), "I really wish you could, Axel. But.." he faltered, taking a deep breath, "Sometimes...it's just hard. I look...and it seems I'm the only one that doesn't..." Roxas let the sentence float through the room, unfinished and unspoken.

Axel nodded and waited for the blond to continue, ears strained only to hear silence. After a while it became obvious that was all that was to be said.

Slowly, he made his way to the door.

As his hand rested on the door knob, Axel paused and opened his mouth, "I'm here..." he then turned the knob, the loud squeak resonating thought the room, louder than it should be. The door closed softly and Roxas finally moved his eyes, staring at the discarded book on the floor.

He leaned his head heavily against the back of his chair, "Axel...I want...I want memories...I want to remember..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I want to feel."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Axel glared at his ceiling. The conversation with Roxas had gone horribly wrong. Everything he had said he been wrong. And now due to all the wrong-ness...both of their days were ruined. Roxas probably hated him now. Oh...wait. Ha. Roxas couldn't hate him! He couldn't hate anybody or anything! Perks of being a Nobody. On that note...Roxas couldn't really _like _anything either. Woe.

With a sigh, Axle turned over to his side, the bed creaking with the shift of weight. If Nobodies weren't supposed to feel...why did he 'feel' so uneasy about the past events? Why did he feel guilty for approaching the subject?

Axel closed his eyes and started to rub his temples.

He _shouldn't_ be guilty. _Couldn't. _Maybe it was due to some sort of twisted placebo affect that he 'felt' the way he did.

While Axel had another 'philosophical moment' by contemplating his non-existence and lack of heart, a dark portal appeared in his room. Roxas stepped out, hands carefully hidden behind his back. He spotted Axel's slumped form on the bed and coughed to get his attention.

Axel, hearing the noise, looked over his shoulder, "Roxas?" he raised his eyebrows and sat up fully, facing the other Nobody.

Roxas one again looked his eyes onto the floor, "Uhm...yeah," he was too nervous to come up with a more intelligent response.

"So...what do you want?" Axel questioned, genuinely curious.

Roxas smiled uneasily, "What, I can't simply enjoy being in your presence?"

Axel chuckled and sensing the Roxas's nervousness, warmly patted the open space next to him, "Okay, seriously. What do you want?" He didn't want to sound cold, but he had been sure Roxas was going to avoid him for a while; questions needed to be answered.

Hesitantly Roxas approached the designated area and sat down, "I-Uhm...well...Here," he finished, removing his hands from behind his back. Axel blinked several times in succession.

Spotting Axel's curious expression Roxas continued to speak, "It's a flower," He stated.

Roxas flushed at Axel's 'No shit' stare.

"It-It's called a Forget Me Not...I...oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this...I picked it for you," he stated, blush growing more furious with each word, electric eyes darting around the room, trying to find anything to land upon but Axel. Normally, Roxas didn't blush but he was holding a flower. A flower HE had picked; not bought. A picked flower he was now handing to Axel. It deserved some amount of blushing.

Axel looked at Roxas, shocked at the gesture, "For me?" A stupid question really, but Axel couldn't help asking. Roxas nodded and Axel picked up the small violet blue flower from the Nobody's tense hands.

As he twirled the fragile thing between his fingers, Roxas spoke once more, "Well...uhm, the reason for the flower..." here Roxas paused and swallowed thickly, ignoring Axel's hand gestures for him to get on with it, "Will...Holy crap, I'm not doing this..." Yet another pause. Another swallow. More rapid hand gestures from Axel.

Roxas took a gulp of air and continued, "Will you help me remember? Please?"

Axel blinked several times in Roxas's direction. That was unexpected.

Minutes ago the mood had been so tense, so...depressing. Yet here Roxas was, blushing like the girl everyone knew he was. Maybe it was Roxas who needed the tampons, talk about mood-swings.

Several seconds of nothing passed before a smile spread itself across Axel's face. Not a smirk, not a grin, a smile, "Yeah, okay..." the grin resurfaced, refusing to be ignored, "I'll be your memories."

Roxas gave a sigh of relief and scooted closer to Axel. Slowly, he wrapped his hands around Axel's neck.

Roxas placed his lips next to Axel's ear, and in a breathy whisper spoke, drawing out the words,"Thank you..."

Axel in turn pulled Roxas closer to him so the younger was sitting comfortably in his lap, "Forget me not,"

Roxas happily closed his eyes, "Forget me never."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

People's faces light up in colors as the ray from the setting sun danced across the city; always setting, never rising. Cheers and yells were painfully audible in the open area where almost everyone was gathered. In the middle of it all, two people were swinging at each other with oddly shaped blue bats. One, the one currently ducking, had spiky golden hair and sun kissed skin. His clothes were mainly black and white; checkered.

Rolling, the boy gracefully swung his weapon in the direction of the other contestant. This one was small and probably not human; strange how no one noticed. Under a yellow pointed hat, a black and round face lurked. Yellow eyes glowed in comparison to the dark skin. A blue coat and yellow pants covered the rest of the body.

The cheering grew louder as the blond boy continued to land more and more blows.

In the shadows a black figured stood, hood drawn. Red haired peeked out from underneath, brightly contrasted against the dark clothing. Sullen green eyes followed the blond's movements. . The 'person' crossed their arms while taking a deep breath and let it out in a sad sigh.

Eyes still focused on the boys actions, the figure whispered, "Roxas...you forgot."

All noise ceased before Roxas's final blow.

Axel uncrossed his arms and stepped forward, "Roxas, all right! Fight, fight, fight!"

Where he had been standing before, a small crumpled flower lay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

AN:

Hope I didn't make too many people gouge their eyes out with sporks...

So, read and review! If you don't like it, tell me why, so I can fix it and become a better author. (I know there are some MAJOR mood issues...)

Mini rant against OpenOffice: Teleport _is_ a word! (unlike telephony. What the hell is this program on?) And I KNOW I spelled it correctly; I looked it up on D:


End file.
